


Aftershave

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: New Krypton Ideas [2]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More serious than the last one, My goal for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: How did Faora ended up smelling of Hardy's aftershave (More serious than the first. I swear)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_badcrumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_badcrumble/gifts).



> To mrs_badcrumble: This is a more serious interaction. The previous stuff was more of a small nod of Faora’s musical potential. Would you like it to better just stick to singing? I’m going to try my hand at advanced romance here.  
> To my esteemed readers: Hope you’re still reading. Please leave a comment with your opinion. Mayor Spoilers of further in the original plot.

“So” Nathan said as he finished taking his morning shower “Is it me or have Lane and Zod been spending extra-time together?”

“You have to be one of the last persons on this planet to notice that” Faora said from the other room, a slight mock in her voice that was well-intentioned “I believe that only Dr. Hamilton and Kal-El are yet to notice that and as for the Doctor…I believe he still hasn’t come down from the cloud nine that is the unlimited access to our technology and the conversations with Jor-El’s ghost”

“He’s still acting like a 5-year old?” Nathan got out of Faora’s shower and started to dry himself with a towel, preferring the old fashioned way to the giant hairdryer method that his girlfriend’s people used.

“Yes. He still acts like a human youngling. However, I personally find it endearing” Faora told Nathan as she walked into the bathroom and looked disapprovingly at Nathan’s stubbornness “You still find the drying method unpleasant?”

“No” Nathan looked at Faora, still in her so called ‘sleeping outfit’ that had him daydreaming a little every time she saw her wearing it, the slits that went up her legs tempting him to run his hands over the soft skin he had grown to adore “I’m just an old-fashioned guy, that’s all”

Faora smiled at Nathan’s comment and despite having in her head at least 5 answers that she would normally use, she could only reply with one that was rather gentle (or at least by her standards it was gentle)  
“If that were so, where’s my ring?” Faora teased the Colonel as she stared down at him as if he was the subject of a vital interrogation “I believe that Earth’s old fashioned way dictates that we should be wed if we are to continue with what we’ve been doing for these last few months”

Nathan would’ve blushed right there and then hadn’t his mouth been quicker than the blood in his face “Are you asking me to marry you, Faora-Ul?”  
Only after saying that was that Nathan considered that maybe Faora, indeed, had thought of marriage or it’s Kryptonian equivalent; said thought made him pale in the fraction of a second.

Faora smirked, clearly pleased of his troubled state “What if I am?”

‘ _So first the harmless sheep yields his fleece and next his throat unto the butchers knife_ ’ the Colonel thought as Faora advanced towards him with the steady pace of someone that has already captured their prey and is just taking their precious time before delivering the final blow.

“We-well. I…I wouldn’t. I mean, we have to-” Faora reached out and placed her soft hand against Nathan’s left cheek; the back of her hand gently caressing his cheek to get him to calm down.

“All in due time, my beloved” Faora reassured him; her usually intimidating smirk having a warm tone to it somehow just because she had said that “First things first: You need to shave. Your beard is starting to come out and I believe General Swanwick will be quite disapproving if you show up for your quarterly report with a beard barely blooming”

Nathan actually had to contain a giggle there, knowing well that Calvin wouldn’t really mind “Nah, he’d probably say something like: What? You’re going to go Dances with Wolves on us, or something?”

“Well, given that you’ve established a close, personal relationship with the leader of our people and a more intimate one a with female of the culture you’ve been living with, growing a beard would be the last step of that specific path” Faora pointedly remarked as she left Nathan dumbstruck in the bathroom, looking for her Kra-Tal-Yi

“You’re going to use your bloodline’s heirloom to shave me?” Nathan stared as the funny-looking knife that also served as pointer of Faora’s family old status as a royal, thinking to himself ‘How the mighty have fallen, I guess’

“I am not going all the way to your room to get your shaving device” Faora said as she procured what Nathan assumed would stead in lieu of his shaving cream from a niche in the wall that he had never really figured out its function until now.

“Ok, just-” Nathan wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Faora gripped his face with a strength that terrorized him as it reminded him of her ability to crack skulls with little effort.

“Please refrain from moving. Even if I have a steady hand, I cannot be held responsible for any damage that comes from you moving as I shave you” Faora warned him as she applied the shaving cream and began to shave him, her devotion to the task clear in her face as she passed the improvised razor over his face quickly and steady. Nathan was actually impressed of the surgeon pulse Faora seemed to have that allowed her to shave a full half of his face in 5 movements but then again that ought to be a must-have in engineered super soldiers, right?

As quickly as Faora had started to shave him, she was done and Nathan really hadn’t even noticed she was done until he felt a funny sensation in his face as she applied his aftershave gently, clearly trying to avoid putting too much strength into her touch in fear of knocking his teeth out accidentally.

“Thank you for letting me do this, Nathan” Faora said as she placed the aftershave in its box after finishing“I know this is a sign of great trust amongst your people”

“Where did you get my aftershave from?” Nathan’s mouth once more beat his mind to thinking.

“In the words of Ms. Lane: A girl has her secrets” Faora had her ‘I’m deeply amused by you’ evil smirk on her and the Colonel could only think of one thing to get back at her.

He doesn’t know how, and much less does he care if she actually let him being fast enough to react thanks to the sun and all, but Nathan snatched the aftershave off Faora’s hands and doused her in it; getting rewarded with that angelical laughter of hers that made Hardy’s heart do a small flip in enjoyment as he emptied the bottle on his girlfriend.

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Faora was not able to remove the scent of Nathan's aftershave completely and she had no other choice than to go about her day smelling of Nathan.

As she went about the start of her day, Faora came across Lane as the journalist sneaked back to Zod's quarters and though she was utterly unsurprised, she couldn't help herself and just had to say it; "Isn't it a little too early for an emergency, Miss Lane?" Faora could practically hear the mischievous smile playing on her lips.

Lane stared at her for a moment before saying "Is that Colonel Hardy's aftershave?" before eying her up and down and whatever Faora was going to tell Zod was going to have to wait as Faora decided that she was not going to deal with this so early in the morning; she knew that if Lane smelled it, Zod would too, something she was not looking forward to get teased with and much less deal with.

And besides it would've seemed petty to wake the General up after having this exchange of words with his girlfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Faora was wearing Ursa's outfit from Superman II.


End file.
